Thanks a lot
by JarrettorForever
Summary: What if as Jasmine has been asked out to the dance by Dave, Garrett said that she already has a date before she could say anything? Who's supposed to be that date and why did Garrett say that? Jarrett One Shot while Dance Fever! :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new IDDI One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett! :D**

**I had the idea since I watched Dance Fever and really wanted to write it! :D**

**Also because I'm a huge Jarrett fan and there were some cute Jarrett things in it :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Sorry, if the dialogoues are wrong! I can't quiet remember them exactly! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if as Jasmine has been asked out to the dance by Dave, Garrett said that she already has a date before she could say anything? Who's supposed to be that date and why did Garrett say that?**

* * *

**At Rumble Juice**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I had just explained to Garrett how he could just ask Tiffany out, while I was still waiting for Dave.

When was he finally going to ask me out?

The dance was tomorrow and he still didn't ask me out.

Well, and my other wish was going with someone else...

I sighed, just as Dave came through the doors of Rumble Juice.

I quickly stood up, while he was walking up to me, smiling.

Finally! I was waiting for it the whole week!

''Hey Dave!'' I greeted him.

He gave me a big smile and replied, ''Hey Jasmine. I've been meaning to ask you something.''

I grinned over both ears.

What would he do to impress me?

''Yes?'' I said to him and he smiled.

Where are the back ground dancers or the band?

Dave looked at his hands and then back up to me,

''I like you, you like me. Do you want to go to the dance with me?'' He asked me, looking questioning and hopefully at me.

Please what?

''That's all? No dancers, nothing?'' I asked him in disbelief.

I rejected all those guys for such a posal? That couldn't be true.

''Yeah.'' Dave replied a bit confused.

Suddenly Garrett stood up and then told him, ''Well, she can't go with you anyway.''

I looked at him confused as well as Dave.

What was he doing right now?

''Why not?'' Dave asked him.

I also looked confused at him but I was also kinda relieved.

Now, I didn't have to find an excuse but what did he mean with that?

''She's going to the dance with me already.'' Garrett added.

Now my mouth went wide open.

''She's what?'' Dave asked in disbelief.

I also looked shocked at Garrett.

Well, but then I caught the hint.

''Yeah, Garrett just asked me a hour ago. You came to late and to bad. Sorry. Maybe some other time or better not.'' I said to him, quickly.

**Garrett's POV:  
**

''Yeah, Garrett just asked me a hour ago. You came to late and to bad. Sorry. Maybe some other time or better not.'' She said to him, quickly.

Well, I wished that she would mean it like that.

Honestly, I only wanted to go with Tiffany because I knew that Jasmine would go with Dave.

Well, but then I saw how disappointed she was about his posal and thought that I have to do something.

I kinda had a crush on her now and not on Tiffany anymore and that since 2 months.

Dave looked at us both shocked and then just stormed out of Rumble Juice.

Jasmine looked relieved at me and then told me, ''Thanks , Garrett. I really didn't want to go with him to that dance with that posal. You're a great friend.''

I flinched at the comment great friend.

I wanted to be more than this.

I didn't only do it , because of Dave.

Should I tell her? Well, I had nothing to lose anyway right?

''Jasmine, there is something I have to tell you about that...'' I stated and Jasmine looked confused at me.

I sighed and took the last step around the couch table to her.

Just do it, Garrett.

I took a deep breath and then added, ''I didn't only say that to get Dave away. I kinda really want to go to the dance with you.''

Jasmine looked shocked at me and I already braved myself for a rejection.

''B-But T-'' She started but I cut her off, ''I only still wanted to ask Tiffany because I knew that you were only waiting for Dave to ask you. Well, and I might kinda have a crush on you.''

It was the truth and Jasmine seemed to see that.

I heard some awes from the others in Rumble Juice but ignored it.

''Oh my god, Garrett. I am flattered.'' Jasmine stated.

Was that a yes.

She smiled and then added, ''I'd love to go to the dance with you. I might kinda have a crush on you, too.''

I looked at her shocked.

''What is with Dave?'' I asked her.

Jasmine chuckled and replied, ''I wanted to go with him, because I thought that you'd never ask me.''

I looked now even more shocked but happy and then smiled.

Then I put a hand on her cheek, leaning down and told her, ''Seems like we were both wrong.''

Jasmine chuckled and nodded and with that , I leaned down to her and kissed her.

My body was on fire from the kiss, especially as she started to kiss back.

It was the perfect moment and I heard some people even clapping behind us.

As we broke apart , we both grinned wide at each other as suddenly.

Jasmine started coughing.

''Oh no! Lindy got me sick!'' She exclaimed, mad. ''Thanks a lot, Lindy!''

I chuckled at that and she looked sorry at me.

I put an arm around her and told her , ''It isn't that bad. We'll just spend the night at mine then while I take care of you, since you're sick.''

Jasmine smiled at me , coughed again and then nodded.

''Sounds good to me.'' She replied and with that we walked out of Rumble Juice together.


End file.
